kskmfandomcom-20200213-history
Minami Hiroki
Minami Hiroki is the Second Karate Club's 39th Captain. He is one of the two people responsible for Minoru joining the Second Karate club. Currently in a relationship with the ex-naginata club's captain Endou Nozomi. Works as a cook at Ichiyoumatsu Chinese Cuisine and an instructor at Musashino Dojo. His first goal is to perfect a harmonious character and become a civil servant. Leading the next generation in Karate. After graduating from Reinan University and working nonstop at Akita's Chinese restaurant, Minami decides that he will have to become a pro to reach his original goal. Another goal is to further enhance his relationship with Nozomi. He believes that by becoming a pro, he will win her respect. Appearance His eyes are heavily squinted, so it appears as if he has his eyes closed, and had his hair parted midway since he was a child. Personality He is the kind of person who will use any possible fancy words to persuade anyone to join the karate club. He is a relatively calm person and prefers to end a dispute by doing a dogeza which usually freaks out the respective person (by his way of doing it). Minami is the sort of fighter to use dirty tricks during matches. Minami is strictly passionate about karate and believes it is an art to find and purify oneself, instead of an art for fighting. He appeared to be a bit of a playboy, as he states he is dating about 5 girls at once, although it is revealed to be a lie. He also seems to enjoy going on group dates. He has been dumped a lot. Minami also greatly cares for his kouhai's (students). Minoru has even said the reason why all of the first years remained in the club is because of Minami. Hiroki has also been shown to go the extra mile to take time off work (if needed) and spar with his students before a big match. Relationships Abilities History Plot Trivia * Minami's weakness is his haemorrhoids. * His strong points are his low kicks and his defense. Even Ibuki said that if it was defense alone, Minami was stronger than him. * Mutou, Ibuki, and Satoru always teased him in the past saying that he'll end up working in a ramen shop (because he sucked at karate). Which actually he ended up doing. * Akita sensei's favorite pupil. Akita taught him his deadly low kicks. * He is shown to have had amazing luck in pachinko (gambling). * Has impeccable defensive ability. Said to be the best in all of Kaburagi-ryu. * Poor. Even with his job he has to live on 25000 yen per month. (25000 yen in U.S Dollars is $207.00) * Nicknamed "The Emperor of Dirty Matches". * He apparently caught an STD during the National Tournament in a previous year. * Aims To be a Civil Servant- Perfecting a Harmonious Character of Karate to guide the next generation. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Reinan University Category:Second Karate Club